


Ode to Joy

by SecretEve95



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Making, The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEve95/pseuds/SecretEve95
Summary: The young witch rose from her chair and stretched her stiff limbs. Her eyes wandered and caught the view of the starry night sky through the window. Mildred’s gaze settled upon the haphazardly packed suitcase tucked neatly by the door. Tomorrow would be the final day of term before the winter break.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	Ode to Joy

Mildred casted her pencil aside and leaned back in her desk chair. She inhaled a deep breath of relief and a smile erupted on her face. Pride rose and swelled in her chested as she surveyed her completed handiwork. Splayed over her desk were twelve holiday themed cards. Mildred had crafted each card with quality cardstock and each featured a different water colour painting of her own creation. The written contents of each card was penned from the heart. She had made a card for her Mum, Maud, Enid, Indigo, Felicity, Sybil, Beatrice, Clarice, Miss Cackle, Miss Drill, Mr Rowan-Webb, and even Miss Bat. 

The young witch rose from her chair and stretched her stiff limbs. Her eyes wandered and caught the view of the starry night sky through the window. Mildred’s gaze settled upon the haphazardly packed suitcase tucked neatly by the door. Tomorrow would be the final day of term before the winter break. She stifled a yawn before turning to sort the cards into envelopes. Mildred grinned as she envisioned presenting the cards to their recipients as both a parting gift and a holiday token. 

The smile that tugged at the corners of the young witch’s lips suddenly fell away and her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Mildred’s mind sparked with the realisation that there may be one person whom she had neglected to create a card for; and that person was Miss Hardbroom. 

Doubt flared within the young witch as she was confronted with the prospect of making another card. Would Miss Hardbroom be pleased to find herself the recipient of this small gift? Would she reject it and deem it ‘meaningless frivolity’? Does Miss Hardbroom even celebrate the holidays? These questions allowed Mildred the time and care to truly wonder about the Deputy Headmistress. 

The young witch discovered that she didn’t know if Miss Hardbroom had family to spend the holidays with. Mildred didn’t know any of her likes or dislikes, or how she spends her spare time. She didn’t know if Miss Hardbroom had a best friend, or someone to depend on during hard times who wasn’t Miss Cackle. Had she continued to repair her friendship with Miss Pentangle, or had it fallen to the wayside? Did she even leave the castle between terms?

Mildred let out a sigh. She was almost completely in the dark when it came to Miss Hardbroom. 

All of this speculation put a dampener on the young witch’s holiday spirit. It saddened her to think of Miss Hardbroom alone or unhappy during this magical time of year. Try as she might, it was hard to imagine how this could not be the case. After a several moments of thought, Mildred produced another blank card and made herself comfortable at her desk once more. She picked up her pencil to sketch out the image that had filled her mind, and as she did so time fell away. 

By the time Mildred was finished with her task the night had grown colder and clouds had descended upon the castle to obstruct the stars and light of the moon. The young witch set her paintbrush aside and looked down contentedly at the landscape she had created on the page. She had painted the view from her window on a bright sunny day. It comprised a partial sight of the castle and grounds surrounded by a vast and dense green forest, of which harboured her hometown in the distance. Mildred had chosen to recreate this view as a tribute to the young witch called ‘Joy’ with whom she shared three things - the same propensity for mischief and trouble, the same mistake made out of love, and the same view from this very window. Mildred chose a few polite and thoughtful words and wrote them neatly inside the card. 

Lantern in hand, the young witch tiptoed through the cold corridors until she reached the room of the formidable Deputy Headmistress. She observed that there was no light spilling from beneath the door. It was dark and quiet here. Miss Hardbroom was asleep. In one smooth motion Mildred carefully slipped the card underneath the door. It was then that Mildred made the decision to hold steadfast on to the hope that her assumptions about her teacher were indeed, wrong.


End file.
